All you need is Love
by xXxLoveLustAndPixieDustxXx
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Guardians defeated Pitch. Life's been great, but now there has been appearances from the Boogeyman all over the world. What are the Guardians to do? Could the Keeper of Love really be the answer? And could sparks fly between Jack Frost and Cupid? Bad summary but give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a shot in the dark here. I love Frozen and Rise of the Guardians and this idea just popped into my head. Let me know what y'all think!**

**I dont't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians!**

Love. That's the last thing I remember before I died. Love. My love for my mountian man, Kristoff.

It had started out as the perfect day, Kristoff and I spent it all together. Him teaching me how to cut ice, how to tell if it was good ice or bad ice (personally I didn't think there was a difference, but wouldn't dare tell him that) and me giggling and smiling over what a goofball he could be. Life was great and it seemed like nothing could harm us in our own little world.

Then came that night, much colder then others and had me and Kristoff huddling for warmth. Kristoff had whistled for Sven, who arrived within mintues, to give us a ride back to the castle. He didn't notice a young hunter, big and strong, that had been tracking Sven for a while now. But I did. The hunter took his might bow and arrow, aiming for Sven's chest. It was at that moment where Kristoff had unknowingly stepped into the line of fire, petting Sven endearingly and tallking for him. But it was too late, the hunter had already released his arrow, now heading toward Kristoff's back.

I remember crying out his name before I jumped between the two, the arrow piercing my heart.

"_Anna!_"

Two strong arms caught me as a fell back, my hands clutching the protruding arrow. I saw Kristoff's face warp with horror, his mouth forming words I couldn't hear. In the distance, the hunter panicked, removing the bow along with it's arrow filled quiver from his person before fleeing into the thicket. Everything around me was fading fast. It was getting harder to breathe and my muscles were giving out. With the last bit of strength I had, I looked at Kristoff, tears streaming down both of our faces now.

"_I love you,_" I mangaged to choke out.

That's when the moon, full and magnifient in the night sky, seem to beam brighter, as if smiling at me.

"_Hello Anna_," it told me, a voice so gentle and wise, like the voice of a grandfather. Then my world went black.

My name's Cupid. How do I know? The Moon told me.

But, please, call me Anna.

**Love it? Hate it? Continue or stop? Let me know in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here's a new chapter for you guys! **

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

"Where is Jack?"

North paced around his workshop nervously. He had sent the aurora borelis signal 45 mintutes ago. Of course, Tooth was there first, babbling on to her fairies about molars and bicuspids and whatnot. Sandy came not long after, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Then came Bunny, grumbling about his feet being numb and immediatly went to the hearth. Jack, however, was still nowhere to be found.

"Does that really surprise ya, mate? That showpony follows his own bloody schedule?" grumbled Bunny, rubbing his massive feet. He really did hate the cold.

"Ouch... watch it there Kangaroo or one of these days I might actually take offence to something you say," chuckled a deep voice from above. There was Jack Frost, wearing his usual tan capris and blue hoodie with his signature smirk, his staff held loosly at his side, leaning against the insides of the Pole. His snow white hair still in a messed due to the time he spending flying with the wind.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought it felt colder in here" Bunny turned his attention back to the fire.

"Alright enough. I've called for a reason," North said, his russian accent sounding serious. Everyone quieted down to listen, eager to hear what the huge man had to say."Over zee past years, we have lived in peace. Well, now I fear that peace is being disturbed," he started with a somber expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Tooth, crossing her arms. Her faires shushed beside her, staring at North.

"I mean, I think," he hesitated," I think, Pitch is back."

_"What!?"_ shouted the Guardians in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do ya mean ya think Pitch is back? We took care of him," yelled Bunny.

"I thought so too, but I've been watching zee children and noticed that they are having nightmares more powerful than the ones he made when he's last shown himself. They are so powerful, zee zhildren waking up screaming and crying. I fear that, not only might he be back, but he might be more powerful as well" North sighed and sat down, rubbing his eyes. Jack closed his eyes, not happy at the thought of being near Pitch again.

"So... what are we going to do?" Tooth asked in a small voice. Her fairies started to squeak in fear.

Then, out of no where, there was a frantic jingleing of bells. The four Guardians turned to see Sandy with a scowl on his yellow face and a dioriented elf in his hand. Sandy made a picture of the moon about his head then point to the sky roof. There was the Moon, big and full in the sky.

"Ahh, Manny!" cried North jollily, "it's been a while my friend! Sandy, why you no say something?" he asked, much to Sandy displeasure. "What is it you have to tell us Manny?"

The moon said nothing, only sent down a bright beam of light in the center of the floor. The Guardians gathered around and watch as a shadow formed in the light, resembling the shape of the Boogeyman. Tooth gasped along with her fairies.

"It is Pitch," Jack stated quietly. He looked up at the Moon,"what do we do?"

The Moon made his beam narrower and part of the floor with the symbol of the Guardians sank and opened, a blue glowing crystal coming out.

"Uh, guys... you do know what this means, right?" Tooth asked in shock.

"No, what does it mean?" asked Jack, looking around at them confused.

"Aw, Manny! Ya can't be serious! A new one? We just got Jack!" Bunny moaned unhappily.

"Wait, what does it mean?" Jack tried again.

"Well, this is interesting," mused North, stroking his beard. Sandy clapped his hands excitedly.

"What is? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jack exclaimed, frustrated no one was talking to him. North looked at him.

"Man in Moon has choosen a new Guardian," he explained simpily. Jack scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Why?"

"He must think we need help"

The crystal started to melt.

"Wonder who it's going to be," chimed Tooth excitedly. She was fluttering in midair her fairies just as eagar.

"Please not the groundhog," mumbled Bunny over a over again. At that, Jack laughed in amusement as he too wondered who would join them next.

The crystal formed a bow and arrow, red in color, with a red heart between them.

"Cupid," North said, pondering over the new Guardian.

"Cupid! This is a joke Manny!" Bunny said, trying to reason with the Moon. "We can't do anything with Cupid. All he knows is how to shoot arrows at people and make them feel some silly emotion! How is love gonna help us defeat Pitch, huh?" he asked, now directed toward the Guardians.

"Huh, love and arrows, "Jack thought out loud, playing with his staff. "Yeah I'm actually gonna have to agree with the kangaroo on this one. How is the keeper of love gonna make himself useful?"

"Do any of us even know him?" piped Tooth, "Ive never met him." Sandy shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, he is a very difficult man to find," North said distractedly.

"He's useless? All he is an emotional, over dramatic-" Bunny started.

"Guardian," North interrupted. Bunny groaned, Tooth and Sandy grinned in excitement and Jack looked on in interest and amusement.

"Yetis! Prepare zee sled!" North yelled with jolly determination, in his hand he held his snowglobe. "We need to pay a vist the Keeper of Love."

**Aaaaand there it is, chapter two. Remember to review and let me know how you like it so far! :D**


End file.
